Project Stalker
by Mistress of Azure
Summary: Major AU! In the future, a race of vampirelike creatures known as the Stalkers are trying to take over, and it's up to the Predators, a group of vampirehunters, to stop them...


The government has created a race of vampire-like creatures called the Stalkers. They were created as weapons, but the Stalkers rebelled against their creators and have started a war…

50 years later, a group of humans known as the Predators set out to destroy the Stalkers. But this made them more determined to survive, and as their numbers dwindle, their attacks increase…

100 years after Project Stalker failed, 20-year-old Ryou Bakura is a detective on the case of a Stalker protecting humans and fighting her fellow Stalkers as an unofficial-and unaccepted-member of the Predators…

…

So basically, a lot of things are screwed up. Here is a quick rundown.

Ryou is 20. Bakura is Ryou's older brother, and his first name is Rai, he is 21. Yugi and Yami Motou are brothers. They are 20 and 21, respectively. Tristan, Tea, Mai, Joey, Duke, and Malik are all 20. Isis is 23 and Serenity is 17. Joey and Serenity are not siblings for this fic. And no Millennium Items.

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Yu-Gi-Oh! I _do_ own Haru. You'll see.

1-2-3-G-O

The two drunken men stumbled out of the bar, joking and laughing loudly. They had each had several drinks and were feeling _pretty_ good at this point. That morning's news announcement seemed like a big joke now, an unnecessary fear. They convinced each other that the media was once again blowing things way out of proportion.

A shadow darted across the moon.

A few blocks away, near the mouth of a secluded alley, the two men slowed down, drawn forward by some unseen force. It led them to the back of the area leaving them cornered and in the perfect position for an ambush.

A fang glimmered in the dim light as one of the beasts lurking in the shadows licked its lips.

"_Too easy…_"

With a dark chuckle, the leader of the creatures dropped his hypnotizing spell and stepped forward. The two drunks gasped in fear as the rest of the monsters followed him into the light.

There were three men, all appearing to be about thirty. At the first glance they could be mistaken for an average person. They were wearing loose jeans and simple tee shirts in dark colors. Each wore an identical smirk of confidence and superiority.

Their eyes were burning red as they formed a circle around their soon-to-be victims. "Well, well." said the leader. "What do we have here?"

"W-what do ya want?" slurred one of the men, still shaking.

"Oh, nothing much really. World domination would be nice, but," his smirk widened, "a free meal will do for now. The moonlight reflected off of his unnaturally large canines.

One of the men screamed and backed into the wall of the alley as their fears were confirmed. The other started yelling as loud as he could manage. "Stalker! Help! Stalker! Help, anyone! HELP!"

The Stalkers threw back their heads and laughed. "Go ahead and yell, foolish mortal! No one's going to save you!" shouted one. The third Stalker raised a hand and held it toward the two men. Energy gathered in his palm in the form of orange electricity that crackled and flared with power. He laughed again, a twisted grin on his face, as he released the ball of energy…

And was slammed into the wall as the attack was reflected back at him.

The Stalkers were no longer laughing. Their eyes were narrowed in anger as they glared fiercely at the disruption in their fun.

A silver shield shimmered around the two men, pulsing gently as if alive. Standing in front of the barrier was a girl who looked to be about sixteen years old. Her long, pale red hair was pulled back into a braid and her olive green eyes stared coldly at the men in front of her. Her arms were stretched out in a gesture of protection and her face was set in a look of determination. Spread out behind her, shooting out from her shoulder blades, was a set of turquoise bat wings.

The first Stalker growled. "What do you think you're doing, girl? Why the hell are you protecting them?"

The girl glared at him. "I won't let you hurt them."

The Stalker she had thrown against the wall had gotten up. "Their lives are meaningless to you. Stand aside."

She didn't move.

He laughed harshly. "You're fooling yourself if you think you can fight us." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"You'll never get a chance to fight back." she responded. They laughed again. "Leave now or I _will_ kill you." She said grimly.

"I'd like to see you try, girl"

She closed her eyes and raised her face to the sky. "_Forgive me_." she whispered to the stars, so softly it was almost inaudible. Then she abruptly turned to face the Stalkers once again. Her eyes snapped open, blazing with fury.

A disk of sea-green energy appeared in her right hand. Quick as lightning, she flung it at the Stalkers with an angry cry. They never had a chance to react as the disk cut deep into their chests and sent them flying backwards.

They didn't get up.

She turned back to the two men and smiled sadly. "You're safe now." She said quietly. The shield around them flickered and died as she flew away into the night sky.

"Hey! Wait!" they called after her. "Come back!"

But the Stalker was gone.

"Hey, Ryou? Come on, boss, wake up!"

Ryou Bakura sat straight up in his chair and glanced around the room, slightly disoriented. He was in the dining room of his penthouse apartment. He was seated at the table, his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. His secretary and live-in housekeeper was waving a newspaper in his face.

Right. No longer disoriented.

Ryou frowned and grabbed the paper. "What do you want, Haru? I was taking a well deserved nap."

The girl laughed at him. That day, she had her blonde hair pulled back in two simple pigtails. 18 and fresh out of high school, she still bubbled over with the constant energy and cheerfulness that only teenage girls could manage to pull off. She smiled widely and skipped into the living room. "I'll check the news!" she called happily.

Ryou stared after her in disbelief. How anyone could be _that_ cheerful at six in the morning was beyond him…

With a sigh, he turned to the paper in his hand. His eyes widened as he read the headline.

VIGILANTE STALKER RAISES SUSPICION

He scanned the article. It took up more than half of the page, but was more into details than anything else, with very few solid facts. He jumped when he heard Haru call from the living room.

Hurrying in, he seated himself on the beige couch and watched as a pretty blond woman came onto the screen holding a microphone. Her name was printed clearly across the bottom of the screen: MAI VALENTINE, ON SCENE REPORTER. In the background, police were searching through a small pile of rubble at the foot of a broken wall.

"We are here at the alley where just last night a strange incident was reported by two gentlemen who were walking home when they were attacked by a group of Stalkers. They were miraculously saved, however, by a fourth Stalker, a young female, who shielded the men and killed the would-be murderers before flying away." The camera followed her as she walked over to where a number of police cruisers were parked. In the middle of the black and white vehicles, clearly seen, was a small red car. Mai approached a young man, about Ryou's age, who was standing near the car and looking very frustrated. He had wild red hair that stood up in spikes with golden bangs that framed his handsome face and serious crimson eyes. Mai smiled at him before continuing. "High-ranking Predator official Yami Motou is on the scene where he and other members have been investigating the situation." She turned to Yami. "Mister Motou, what reasons could this Stalker have to turn on her brethren?"

Yami cleared his throat. "Well, to be completely honest, we don't know. This is the first report of its kind. The most likely explanation is that the girl had a dispute with these Stalkers and was simply seeking to end the disagreement. However, this raises another concern."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Well, if the two men are to be believed, the vigilante took out all three of the attackers with a single blow. She would have to be pretty powerful to manage that, and even more so, since two of the dead Stalkers have been identified as two of the stronger, more active killers we know of. If the girl has no more reason to defend humans other then an argument, and she is really as powerful as she is reported, she could become a greater threat."

"Isn't it possible that the vigilante is actively defending humans?" Yami scoffed.

"Hardly."

"Could it be that the Stalkers are using this as a distraction? A…bluff?"

There was a long pause before Yami answered. "It has been acknowledged as a possibility. However, as I said before two of the Stalkers were some of the strongest known. The Stalkers would have to be pretty confident in their plan to get rid of them." He sighed and shook his head. "Even if they were sure of themselves…this is one hell of a bluff."

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" Ryou said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Ryou!" The detective smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Hello, Joey." His smile widened as Haru squealed and made a dive for the phone. Ryou held it up out of her reach and rolled his eyes. "Haru sends her love."

"Of course she does." Joey responded smugly. "Who can help but love ol' Joey Wheeler?"

Ryou rolled his eyes again. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You see the news today?"

"Who hasn't?"

Joey sighed. "Well, I was down there earlier and I heard those cops talking. Frankly they're stumped on the whole deal, and they were saying 'call in the Bakuras.' Just a heads up, buddy."

"Bakuras?" Ryou questioned. "Like…more than one?"

"Yup. That's what it sounds like, pal."

"He won't do it. Not while Yami Motou is alive, anyway."

"That's probably why they haven't called you yet. I'm sure Mister high-and-mighty Predator leader pitched a royal fit when he found out that they were even _considering_ it."

Ryou chuckled. "Most likely. I guess I better go now. I need to wait for the police to call, and then I have a lot of work to do, especially if Rai's coming."

"Yeah, I guess. Nice talking to you. See ya later."

"Later." Ryou hung up the phone and laughed as Haru ran out of the room, chattering happily to no one in particular, as she went to prepare an outfit and decide on a hairstyle for Rai's visit. The girl had the biggest crush on her boss's older brother, but Rai Bakura, like any stereotypical guy, was clueless.

The happy smile faded a moment later as the phone rang again. Ryou heaved a sigh as he reached over to pick it up with one hand and rubbed his temples with the other.

Great. Rai wasn't even _there_ yet and he was already giving his younger sibling a migraine.

1-2-3-G-O

Alright, this was on my old account and my brother made me rewrite it and put it up again. Don't expect too much from this.


End file.
